


Enfin!

by Mana2702



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702
Summary: Il aura fallu attendre 6 000 ans pour que les deux entités s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Enfin!

Aziraphale et Rampa étaient amis depuis plus de 6 000 ans. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble ! Aujourd'hui ils avaient même évité l'Apocalypse. À présent ils savaient qu'ils allaient être punis car ils avaient trahi leurs camps. Le démon n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la phrase que lui avait dit l'ange un peu plus tôt « tu ferais bien de trouver une solution ou je ne te parlerais plus jamais ! ». C'était la pire chose que pouvait imaginer Rampa, car depuis 6 000 ans, Aziraphale était la seule personne qui avait jamais vraiment compté pour lui. Il avait été dévasté lorsqu'il avait cru que l'ange était mort, car Aziraphale était le meilleur ami de Rampa... ou peut-être même un peu plus si on y pensait, même si aucun ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait donc trouvé une solution et ils avaient évité le sort funeste qui était destiné au monde. À présent ils étaient assis, en pleine nuit, à attendre un bus, car la fidèle voiture du démon n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Le bus arriva et l'ange fronça les sourcils en voyant la destination qu'il indiquait :

-Mais il va à Oxford.

-Je sais mais il va faire un petit détour par Londres même si il sait pas pourquoi.

-Il devrait pouvoir me déposer à la librairie dans ce cas.

-Elle a brûlé, tu te rappelles ?

Il y eut un blanc, en effet la librairie de l'ange avait brûlé quand ce dernier était retourné au Paradis. Rampa continua :

-Tu peux t'installer chez moi... si tu veux.

-Oh je... je ne crois pas que mon camp apprécierait la chose. Bégaya l'ange surpris par la proposition.

-Le truc c'est que t'as plus de camp mon vieux. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. On a notre propre camp à nous, comme le dit Agnès il faut qu'on choisisse nos visages avec soin.

Le bus s'arrêta devant eux, mettant fin à la discussion. Il y avait tant de non-dits entre eux, cela durait depuis plus de 6 000 ans et ça risquait de continuer ainsi longtemps encore. Ils montèrent et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Il y avait eu tant d'événements en si peu de temps qu'ils ne savaient même plus quoi dire, il fallait qu'ils digèrent tout ça.

* * *

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, ils réfléchissaient aux conséquences de leurs actes. Rampa était aussi très blessé par le refus d'Aziraphale, l'ange, lui, n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris la proposition de son ami. Ils étaient amis depuis tout ce temps, mais avaient toujours refusé de l'admettre car ça ne se faisait pas, le Bien et le Mal ne pouvaient être autre chose qu'ennemis. Même si au fond les deux éprouvaient une profonde tendresse l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pourraient jamais l'admettre car leurs camps les tueraient pour ça... bien qu'ils allaient sûrement déjà les tuer pour leur participation à la fin de l'Apocalypse. Aziraphale n'aimait pas cette idée, il avait toujours secrètement apprécié ces moments avec Rampa, les petits tours du démon l'amusaient beaucoup, même si chaque fois l'ange se sentait coupable de ressentir ça.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres ils découvrirent qu'Adam avait changé la réalité, la librairie était là, comme si l'incendie n'était jamais arrivé. Aziraphale sourit et y entra. De son côté Rampa retrouva sa voiture flambant neuve lui aussi. Il sourit mais il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, car malgré tout cela il se retrouvait seul. Il préféra même prendre un taxi plutôt que son bolide infernal pour se rendre au parc où il avait rendez-vous avec l'ange un peu plus tard. Au parc ils se firent « agresser » et kidnapper par des membres de leur camp. C'était le moment de leurs procès. Aziraphale devrait brûler, et Rampa, lui, devrait prendre un bain d'eau bénite. Ils acceptèrent la sentence et l'exécutèrent eux-même. Leurs « juges » furent choqués de voir que la punition ne fit aucun effet. Aziraphale entra dans les flammes et s'y sentit parfaitement bien, se mettant même à cracher du feu. De son côté Rampa entra dans la baignoire et s'y baigna tranquillement, demandant même un canard en plastique. Les autres étaient éberlués, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, ils se disaient que chacun avait changé de camp. Finalement les deux amis réussirent à négocier pour que leurs camps les laissent tranquilles si ils ne voulaient pas que tout cela se retourne contre eux. Gabriel et Belzébuth n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accepter leurs conditions. Rampa et Aziraphale purent donc partir sans problème, leurs supérieurs avaient trop peur que le fait qu'ils résistent à la sentence ne créé une émeute ou de quelconques problèmes.

* * *

Le duo se retrouva dans un parc et rirent du bon tour qu'ils venaient de jouer à leur procès. Ils avaient écouté le conseil d'Agnès Barge et avaient échangé leurs visages. C'était donc Rampa qui avait été dans les flammes et Aziraphale dans le bain d'eau bénite. Ils se serrèrent la main, retrouvant ainsi leur apparence d'origine. C'était à la fois plaisant et déroutant d'être libre de l'emprise de leur camp, ils ne savaient pas trop comment ça allait se passer. Aziraphale pensait que leurs supérieurs feraient simplement comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Rampa de son côté pensait que cette histoire de guerre entre leurs deux camps n'était rien du tout, que la vraie guerre se feraient entre leurs deux camps réunis contre l'Humanité. Cette idée faisait froid dans le dos à Aziraphale, il espérait que cette idée n'était que le fruit de l'imagination du démon.

L'ange et le démon étaient contents d'être enfin tranquilles, de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient à présent. Ils commencèrent par aller au Ritz, Aziraphale avait miraculeusement libéré une table pour eux, faisant ricaner Rampa. La gourmandise de l'ange était légendaire, ce qui était très ironique puisque c'était l'un des sept péchés capitaux, donc en tant qu'ange il n'était pas censé y céder. Rampa s'amusait toujours beaucoup de voir le plaisir que prenait Aziraphale à manger. L'ambiance du restaurant chic était calme, douce, une pianiste jouait une musique d'ambiance tranquille. Aziraphale lança lorsqu'on leur servit du champagne :

-J'aime à croire que tout ça n'aurait pas été possible si tu n'étais pas, tout au fond de toi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, quelqu'un de bien.

-Et si tu n'avais pas, tout au fond , juste assez de malice pour que j'ai eu envie de te connaître.

C'était la première fois que Rampa ne s'énervait pas quand Aziraphale lui disait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. L'ange, de nature modeste, était gêné et flatté ce qui fit sourire tendrement le démon qui leva sa flûte de champagne :

-A la tienne, et à ce monde.

-A ce monde.

Ils trinquèrent et burent tranquillement leur flûte. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, simplement heureux d'être tous les deux hors des radars. Le repas fut agréable et l'alcool coula à flot même si les deux entités ne pouvaient être réellement ivres. Aziraphale sourit :

-Je suis tellement content que ma librairie soit de retour !

-Et moi ma voiture !

L'ange posa sa main sur celle du démon :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir décliné ton offre avec si peu de politesse l'autre soir. J'ai manqué cruellement de tact et je te prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.

-T'inquiète pas l'angelot, c'est du passé.

Il tourna la paume pour serrer la main de son ami dans la sienne. Aziraphale rougit légèrement et demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque-chose de personnel ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je... comme tu le sais nous nous connaissons depuis 6 000 ans. Et ma question c'est... est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Plusieurs choses m'ont fait penser ça car malgré le fait que tu sois un démon, tu as toujours été gentil avec moi, tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ! C'est toi qui a eu cette idée pour l'Arrangement entre nous et... enfin... l'autre soir quand tu m'as proposé de venir m'installer chez toi je... j'ai cru déceler quelque chose dans ta voix et dans ton regard.

Il y eut un blanc, Rampa semblait surpris. Il finit par rire franchement en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts :

-Tu as réellement mis 6 000 ans pour comprendre ça ?

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer puisque aucun son n'en était sorti. Rampa leva les yeux au ciel :

-C'est bon l'angelot fait pas cette tête, on dirait que tu viens de voir Belzébuth en personne !

-Non tout va bien, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris que tu répondes à ça aussi légèrement.

-Pourquoi, je serais censé pleurer parce que même si je suis un démon j'ai des sentiments ?

-Non bien sûr que non !

-Je n'ai jamais réellement caché ma tendresse pour toi tu sais. C'est toi qui a toujours répété qu'on était pas amis et moi je n'aimais pas que tu dise que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Mais jamais je n'ai prétendu ne pas t'aimer.

Aziraphale passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs et fit signe au serveur pour qu'il apporte l'addition, il était à la fois mal à l'aise et très content. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça faisait, mais à cet instant précis l'ange avait l'impression de brûler dans les brasiers de l'Enfer, il fallait qu'il sorte de ce restaurant ! Rampa secoua la tête :

-C'est moi qui t'invite je te rappelle.

Il déposa un billet sur le petit plateau que déposa le serveur devant lui et ils partirent. Le démon demanda :

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant, une promenade digestive ?

-Quelle brillante idée !

Rampa trouvait toujours amusant l'enthousiasme excessif dont faisait preuve Aziraphale en toute circonstance. Ils se rendirent dans le parc le plus proche et commencèrent à marcher. Le démon demanda tranquillement :

-Alors, tu vas devenir un vrai libraire maintenant que nous n'avons plus besoin de faire nos missions ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, officiellement nous ne sommes pas renvoyés de notre poste, nous sommes juste hors de leur surveillance. Alors... je me disais que peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer de faire nos bonnes et mauvaises actions même si cette fois on ne le fait pas pour remplir des rapports.

-Je vois oui... c'est une idée. L'avantage c'est que nous n'avons toujours pas besoin de payer la moindre facture donc on est pas obligé de se comporter en vrais humains.

-Je sais, c'est assez plaisant comme idée.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et l'air de rien leurs mains se frôlaient à chaque balancement de bras provoqué par leurs pas. Bientôt Aziraphale prit totalement le courage qu'il lui manquait pour attraper franchement la main du démon. Rampa essaya de ne rien montrer mais les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent malgré lui. Ils continuèrent d'avancer mains dans la main sans rien dire. Après ça Rampa demanda :

-Comment envisages-tu les choses l'angelot ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu me tiens la main, tu sais que je t'aime... que vas-tu faire ? L'ange va-t-il s'autoriser une relation plus intime avec un démon ?

Airaphale rougit de la tête aux pieds :

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

-Menteur ! Je sais très bien que tu te poses ces questions depuis 6 000 ans ! Toi aussi tu m'aimes depuis tout ce temps mais tu as trop peur pour l'admettre. Après tout, un ange ne peut ressentir des sentiments coupables pour un démon, ce que j'ai pu comprendre jusque là. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir attendre encore 6 000 ans avant que tu ne te décides.

L'ange hocha la tête, il comprenait parfaitement que Rampa puisse ne plus vouloir attendre. Rampa s'arrêta et le regarda :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? Jusque là on était surveillés donc je comprends, mais maintenant que nous ne sommes plus sous les radars je ne saisis pas ce qui te bloque toujours.

-J'en ai tellement envie que je me dis que ça doit forcément être mal et que ça peut être catastrophique.

-Pourquoi ce serait catastrophique ? Mal ça l'est forcément, puisqu'il paraît que le désir et le plaisir sont des choses coupables, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si dramatique !

Aziraphale hocha la tête, il essayait de se persuader que son ami avait raison, qu'il ne devait plus continuer à avoir peur. Il tendit la main et caressa le tatouage de serpent sur la tempe du démon. L'ange savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour lui c'était déjà un grand pas. Rampa eut un sourire en coin, il aimait cette caresse, il comprenait que ça devait déjà être énorme pour l'ange. Après quoi Aziraphale se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Rampa. C'était encore plus léger qu'une plume, c'était même tellement léger que Rampa se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais vu à quel point Aziraphale était devenu rouge, il en concluait que c'était bel et bien arrivé.

Les deux entités se remirent à marcher. L'ange reprit la main de son ami dans la sienne, il n'osait rien dire. Rampa ricana :

-C'est bon l'angelot détends-toi, c'était rien qu'un baiser à peine prononcé. Je te jure j'ai même pas senti le contact entre nos lèvres ! Alors pour l'amour du Diable ne soit pas si coincé !

-Désolé c'est plus fort que moi !

Rampa leva les yeux au ciel et ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à la librairie de l'ange. Celui-ci se tourna vers le démon :

-Merci pour l'invitation et pour la promenade.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi l'angelot.

-Bien... bonne nuit.

Aziraphale se pencha et écrasa franchement ses lèvres contre celles de Rampa. Le démon fut agréablement surpris, il ne pu retenir son sourire face à cette action. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de l'ange et approfondit le baiser. Il n'y mettait pas encore la langue mais ses lèvres étaient pressantes, insistantes, et brûlantes. Aziraphale ne put retenir un gémissement devant la passion dont faisait preuve son compagnon. Il se sentait fondre sous les lèvres du démon, ses jambes semblaient être en coton tout à coup. Rampa recula et lui fit un clin d'œil :

-A plus tard l'angelot.

Et il partit sur ces paroles, laissant un Aziraphale plus perturbé et confus que jamais. Et pour la plus grande honte de l'ange, il avait une violente érection.

* * *

Rampa rentra chez lui le pas léger, tout ça prenait une excellente direction. Il entra dans son immense appartement de sa démarche serpentine le faisant ressembler à un top model. Le démon se rendit directement dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses plantes. Il attrapa son arrosoir, il était d'humeur joyeuse, il avait presque envie de siffloter. Il commença à arroser ses plantes, mais le naturel revenait toujours au galop lorsqu'il vit une feuille morte sur son sol noir immaculé :

-Qui a fait ça ? Laquelle d'entre vous a osé perdre une feuille sur mon sol impeccable ?!

Les plantes se mirent à trembler et à couiner de peur. Le démon avait entendu dans les années 70 qu'il fallait parler à ses plantes, alors il le faisait, il leur inculqué la crainte de sa colère démoniaque. Cela portait ses fruits car il avait les plus belles plantes de Londres. Le démon continua :

-Vous savez bien que c'est le genre de choses, que je ne supporte pas, tout comme les tâches sur les feuilles ! Je déteste devoir me répéter ! Vous m'avez profondément déçu, c'est désolant.

Il attrapa la plante à qui appartenait à la feuille morte :

-Écoutez toutes, votre amie va nous quitter elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Les plantes tremblèrent de plus belle, elle savait que leur maître était sans pitié. Il regarda celle qu'il avait dans la main :

-Tu vas souffrir je te le garantie. Je déteste être déçu, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de ne pas perdre ses feuilles ! Je vous arrose tous les jours, c'est impossible que vos feuilles meurent, mais ça tu ne le sauras plus puisque ton heure est venue.

Il se tourna vers les autres et beugla d'un air plus menaçant que jamais :

-Vous devriez continuer à pousser ! Ça avance avec Aziraphale, vous avez plutôt intérêt à être impeccable pour quand il viendra car sinon vous finirez toutes comme votre défunte camarade !

Il partit avec sa plante et la passa dans le broyeur avant de revenir avec le pot vide et le montrer aux autres. Les plantes continuaient de trembler et de couiner elles étaient vraiment terrifiées par leur maître. Rampa posa le pot vide dans un placard et finit de les arroser avec son brumisateur spécial. Rampa aimait l'idée de parler à ses plantes et s'occuper d'elles, ça le détendait toujours. Une fois qu'il eut finit de les arroser il partit faire un peu de ménage. Son appartement était toujours impeccable, mais nettoyer l'aidait toujours à se détendre, à se vider la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de trop ruminer sur ce qui venait de se passer avec Aziraphale. Connaissant l'ange il lui faudrait quelques jours avant de revenir vers lui, alors en attendant le démon devait s'occuper l'esprit.

* * *

Aziraphale faisait les cent pas dans sa librairie. Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire à présent. Car même si il avait très envie de se lancer dans une relation romantique avec Rampa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il représentait le bien et le roux le mal. Cette idée était si profondément ancrée en lui qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à en faire abstraction. Il continua d'arpenter sa chambre de long en large avant de décrocher son téléphone. Il décrocha et composa le numéro de Rampa. Après seulement deux sonneries le démon décrocha :

-Salut l'angelot.

-Coucou, je te dérange ?

-Tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais. Alors, que me vaut cet appel ?

-Je pensais à toi, alors je t'ai appelé.

-Tu as bien fait, que fais-tu ?

-Rien, je fais les cents pas dans ma librairie, je n'arrête pas de repenser à notre baiser.

Le roux eut un sourire en coin, il était content d'entendre ça. Il s'assit sur le bord de son bureau :

-Tu veux venir ?

-Je ne sais pas si ce serait bien sage.

-Tu as peur ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait le moindre mal, c'est simplement que... je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contenir. Il semblerait que hum... Seigneur que c'est gênant !

Rampa avait les yeux plissés, il voulait entendre la suite. Il pressa un peu :

-Qu'est-ce qui est gênant ? Dis le moi !

-Il semblerait que j'aime autant échanger des baisers avec toi que j'aime manger.

Cette fois le démon eut un franc sourire, il adorait entendre ça. Il gloussa :

-Pourtant crois moi ce n'est pas une de mes tentations.

-Oh... je... d'accord. C'est rassurant dans un sens, je préfère que mes sentiments soient sincères plutôt que le fruit de tes actes.

-Tu peux donc te rassurer l'angelot, je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Alors, tu viens me voir ? Ou tu préfères que je vienne à la bibliothèque ?

-Je vais venir te voir, après tout c'est toujours toi qui vient.

-D'accord, je t'attends dans ce cas.

Rampa lui rappela l'adresse et raccrocha. Après ça il couru dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses plantes :

-Aziraphale arrive, vous avez intérêt à pousser ! Si vous me faites honte vous allez toutes mourir et dans d'atroces souffrances, j'en prendrai grand soin !

Les plantes couinèrent de nouveau et se redressèrent, elles avaient peur des conséquences. Rampa vérifia une dernière fois que tout était parfait, et on sonna à l'interphone. Le roux décrocha le téléphone et lança d'un air nonchalant :

-Allô, qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi, Aziraphale. Si je te dérange je peux revenir plus tard.

-Je plaisante l'angelot tu sais parfaitement que je t'attendais ! Montes, c'est au dernier étage, la porte en face de l'ascenseur.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte et cria aux plantes :

-Il arrive, soyez parfaites !

Rampa ouvrit la porte au moment où Aziraphale allait toquer. Il sourit d'un air amusé :

-Aziraphale quelle surprise ! Entres je t'en prie.

-Merci, ton immeuble est vraiment beau.

-C'est gentil.

Il ferma la porte derrière l'ange et lui fit rapidement visiter l'appartement. L'ange sourit :

-Tes plantes sont vraiment somptueuses ! Je suis impressionné, je n'ai jamais vu de plantes aussi luxuriantes dans tout Londres !

-Je sais, c'est un secret qui me vient du début des années 70 : leur parler.

-Ah, intéressant. En tout cas ça a l'air de bien fonctionner ! Alors je suis venu parce que...

L'ange n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rampa lui dévorait déjà la bouche. Aziraphale soupira de contentement en passant sa main dans les courts cheveux de son compagnon. Il recula et demanda doucement en caressant sa joue :

-Je me suis toujours posé une question mais elle est très gênante.

-Parles sans crainte.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de toucher ta peau lorsque tu es sous ta forme originelle.

-Oh... vraiment ?

Rampa était vraiment surpris, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il ne put retenir un petit rire, décidément Aziraphale était différent. Il recula de quelques pas et reprit sa forme de serpent. Ses yeux jaunes ne quittaient pas ceux de l'ange. Celui-ci semblait en proie à un grand questionnement intérieur. Finalement il tendit la main et la posa sur la tête du reptile. Il la fit glisser sur l'arrière de sa tête, puis légèrement plus bas, sur ce qui aurait pu être appelé sa nuque. L'ange était fasciné :

-C'est incroyable, moi qui croyais qu'un serpent avait la peau gluante ou rêche et froide... mais c'est tout le contraire ! La peau est très douce et chaude ! C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant ! Ça fait 6 000 ans que cette question me hante !

Un éclair d'amusement passa dans les yeux du reptile tandis que l'ange continuait de le caresser. Le vêtements que portait Rampa avant de se transformer gisaient sur le sol. Le serpent fut surpris lorsque l'ange s'agenouilla face à lui et qu'il le prit dans ses bras. Rampa posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aziraphale, il était surpris qu'il eut fallu qu'il prenne sa forme de serpent pour que l'ange le prenne contre lui mais c'était mieux que rien. Aziraphale continua de faire descendre sa main et la voix du démon résonna dans la tête de l'ange :

-Tu as conscience que si j'étais sous ma forme humaine tu aurais ta main sur mes fesses là ?

-Oh... je... désolé, c'est vrai qu'un serpent n'est qu'en une seule partie donc c'est difficile de faire le lien.

-Mais je ne m'en plains pas au contraire.

Aziraphale sourit et recula. Rampa reprit son apparence humaine et sourit à l'ange. Celui-ci rougit et détourna les yeux :

-Tu... enfin... tu es complètement nu.

-Je sais oui, pourquoi ça te dérange ?

-Disons que je euh... ne suis pas prêt à vivre cette étape pour le moment.

-Tant pis.

Rampa se rhabilla tranquillement et demanda :

-Alors, du thé et des gâteaux te feraient-il plaisir ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux jamais refuser !

Rampa fit apparaître du thé et des gâteaux sur le bureau devant l'ange. Celui-ci s'installa sur le bord du bureau et caressa les courts cheveux blancs de l'ange au niveau des tempes :

-Je suis content que tu sois là.

-Je suis heureux d'être là moi aussi.

Aziraphale lui sourit avant de mordre dans un biscuit qu'il avait trempé dans son thé. Le démon se mit à rire :

-Tu es plus anglais que les anglais l'angelot.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Peut-être oui.

-Alors, qu'ai-je le droit de faire sans dépasser les limites que tu peux atteindre pour le moment ?

-Nous embrasser c'est bien, hum... peut-être quelques caresses aussi, du moment qu'elles ne sont pas trop poussées. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire des choses sexuelles ni à ce qu'on soit nus.

-Dans ce cas je vais attendre pour les choses sérieuses.

Rampa se pencha et embrassa l'ange en posant une main sur sa joue. Aziraphale lâcha le biscuit qu'il tenait et posa sa main sur la nuque du démon. Il écarta légèrement les lèvres pour que Rampa puisse y entrer sa langue. Le démon saisit aussitôt l'opportunité et alla caresser la langue de l'ange avec la sienne. Il était content de pouvoir faire ça, c'était déjà un net progrès ! Il continua donc d'approfondir le baiser, tandis qu'Aziraphale posait une main sur son torse. Rampa sourit en le sentant se détendre peu à peu. L'ange oubliait ses doutes, Rampa sentait bien qu'il se laissait enfin aller. Finalement les deux hommes reculèrent pour prendre leur souffle. Aziraphale était plus rouge qu'une pivoine mais il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Rampa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se redressa :

-Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-On dirait une adolescente vivant son premier émoi !

-Je ne suis pas une adolescente, mais tu es mon premier émoi. Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais eu de relation romantique ou sexuelle avec qui que ce soit ! Et toi non plus, à moins que tu ne me l'aies caché au court des siècles.

L'ange lançait un regard accusateur en direction du démon. Celui-ci se leva en montrant ses mains en signe d'impuissance :

-Ok j'avoue moi non plus, mais je suis moins ridicule que toi. Je n'ai pas l'air aussi... je ne sais pas quel mot choisir mais j'en ai moins l'air que toi !

-Je sais, tu m'es bien supérieur, ce n'est pas nouveau !

Rampa leva les yeux au ciel et laissa retomber ses mains, les faisant claquer contre ses cuisses :

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'en tant que démon je suis moins... niais ? Innocent ? Que toi ! Moi l'idée de passer à l'acte ne me fait pas peur ! Moi je suis prêt depuis des siècles si tu veux tout savoir ! Je n'attends même que ça, j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions mais je n'ai pas voulu le faire, je voulais t'attendre toi. Donc c'est peut-être ma part niaise à moi, mais c'était mon choix. Crois le ou non mais tu as toujours été ma seule faiblesse Aziraphale.

-Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Après tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises au court de ces années, et... c'est la peur que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole qui t'as fait trouver une solution contre l'Apocalypse.

Rampa lança un regard noir à l'ange en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui :

-D'ailleurs ne recommence jamais ça ! Ne t'amuse jamais à menacer un démon, car ils ne sont pas tous aussi conciliants que moi. Car moi ça m'a fait de la peine, mais un autre te tuerait sans la moindre hésitation pour avoir osé l'utilisation du chantage contre lui.

Aziraphale hocha la tête sans rien dire, il savait que Rampa avait raison. Il ajusta nerveusement sa veste :

-Bien... je vais te laisser. C'était agréable de parler avec toi, comme toujours.

-Ne sois pas stupide voyons, tu n'es pas obligé de partir parce qu'on a une discussion un peu animée. Viens là, désolé.

Rampa l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras :

-Désolé de m'être énervé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas aimé que tu me prennes par les sentiments pour obtenir ce que tu voulais, et chaque fois qu'on en reparle ça ne fait que raviver ce mauvais souvenir.

L'ange ne dit rien, il se contenta de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Rampa lui caressait les cheveux et la nuque :

-Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu au Jardin d'Eden la première fois. Après tout je ne t'aurais pas permis de t'abriter sous mon aile à cause de la pluie si j'avais pensé que tu pourrais me faire du mal.

-L'angelot tu es vraiment unique, j'espère que tu en a conscience.

Ils sourirent et restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Après ça ils reculèrent pour se regarder. Aziraphale caressa à nouveau le tatouage de serpent sur la tempe du roux :

-Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Je l'ignore, mais nous pourrions réfléchir à tout ça dans mon canapé.

Rampa tira l'ange par la main et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Rampa posa sa main sur la joue d'Aziraphale et l'embrassa encore. Le baiser était doux, le démon voulait toujours faire en sorte que l'ange se sente bien et en confiance avant de devenir plus passionné. L'ange passa sa main dans les cheveux du roux et mêla sa langue à la sienne, cette fois c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative ce qui ravit le démon. Rampa fit courir sa main dans le dos de son compagnon, l'arrêtant sur la cambrure de ses reins. Aziraphale lui retira sa veste noir et passa une main sous son pull noir pour caresser son torse musclé. Rampa sourit en mordillant la lèvre de l'ange :

-Dis donc, je te trouve très entreprenant pour un ange qui n'est pas prêt pour tout ça.

-Chut, ne me fais pas changer d'avis !

Le démon ne dit plus un mot car il ne voulait pas gâcher ce bel excès de spontanéité de l'ange. Celui-ci continua de l'embrasser en faisant courir ses mains sur son torse. Rampa avait très envie de carrément retirer son fichu pull pour qu'Aziraphale puisse avoir un plus libre accès à son torse, mais il ne le fit pas pour ne pas paniquer l'ange. Rampa se pencha pour approfondir encore le baiser, et à sa plus grande surprise Aziraphale retira sa veste et se colla un peu plus contre le démon. Il fit dévier ses baisers dans le cou de Rampa. Celui-ci ne put retenir un grognement, c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'on lui avait jamais fait. Le démon commença à doucement déboutonner le col de l'ange, il avait envie de le voir un peu débraillé pour une fois. Il continua donc de le déboutonner un peu, et Aziraphale le félicita en lui mordillant la nuque. Rampa gémit et enfouit ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blancs, tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. Il n'avait jamais imaginé être aussi sensible au niveau du cou. Le démon sourit en regardant son opposé, ce côté négligé qu'il n'avait jamais lui allait très bien. Il le fit se redresser un peu et plongea son regard dans le sien :

-Tu devrais être comme ça un peu plus souvent, ça te va vraiment très bien.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, pourtant tu n'as que les cheveux un peu ébouriffés et le col déboutonné mais c'est un bon début. Après tout, toi qui es resté coincé dans le style du XIXème siècle !

-Je... non, j'aime juste être élégant.

-Je sais oui, mais je dis juste que de temps en temps tu pourrais un peu moins l'être.

Aziraphale décida de le faire taire avec un autre baiser. Rampa sourit et continua de lui déboutonner sa chemise. L'ange finit par poser ses mains sur celles du démon pour le stopper car sa chemise était presque totalement ouverte maintenant. Rampa laissa retomber ses mains contre lui :

-Ok désolé j'ai été trop loin.

Le démon sourit et l'ange posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Rampa lui caressa la nuque et ils restèrent comme ça. Aziraphale demanda dans un murmure :

-Alors, mon élégance ne te plaît pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que je me demandais à quoi tu ressemblerais en étant plus naturel.

-D'accord, ça me déplairait beaucoup de ne pas être à ton goût.

-Quand je t'ai vu la première fois tu portais une toge informe je te rappelle, et tu m'as plu même dans cette tenue ignoble.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et après ça le démon proposa :

-Et si je te tentais avec un dîner maintenant ?

-Ah oui excellente idée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent pour un petit restaurant tranquille, cette fois Rampa n'avait pas envie d'aller dans un endroit tape à l'œil comme le Ritz par exemple. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Aziraphale avait retrouvé son air impeccable habituel. Il mangea donc tranquillement et après ça Rampa lui sourit :

-Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je suis assez grand pour rentrer seul.

-Je sais, mais j'ai bien envie de marcher un peu.

Il paya et ils partirent. Dès qu'ils furent dans la rue Aziraphale prit la main de Rampa dans la sienne, c'était très agréable de marcher ainsi dans l'air frais du soir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la librairie et se contentèrent d'un baiser passionné devant la porte avant que Rampa ne retourne chez lui.

* * *

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que les deux entités sortaient ensemble réellement. Ils n'avaient toujours rien fait de plus que des baisers et un peu de pelotage mais jamais rien d'intensif non plus. Ce jour-là les deux hommes étaient chez Rampa, comme la plupart du temps et étaient sur le canapé à s'embrasser. Aziraphale retira le haut du démon et fit descendre ses baisers sur son torse. Le roux devait avouer que c'était vraiment très agréable, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'ange et fut content de ne pas être arrêté cette fois. Aziraphale se laissa faire sans problème et se retrouva bientôt à moitié nu à moitié allongé sur le démon. Rampa sourit, l'ange continuait de le déshabiller tout en parsemant son corps de baisers. Les deux hommes passèrent un cap, pour la première fois ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Aziraphale était rouge tomate, il était gêné de se retrouver ainsi exposé devant Rampa pour la première fois. Le démon sourit en le regardant :

-Dis donc j'ai vraiment bien fait d'attendre pour pouvoir voir ça. Tu es vraiment très séduisant.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons !

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, j'aime beaucoup ton corps.

Rampa passa ses mains sur le corps de l'ange en l'embrassant passionnément. Après ça ils partirent dans la chambre, ils n'avaient pas envie de faire ça sur le canapé. Rampa allongea Aziraphale et se mit au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa en caressant son corps et fit lentement dévier ses caresses vers l'érection de l'ange. Celui-ci gémit lorsque le démon prit son sexe dans sa main. Il se cambra :

-Par tous les Saints c'est merveilleux !

Rampa sourit et continua sa caresse tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et demanda :

-Tu penses être prêt pour le faire aujourd'hui ?

Aziraphale n'arrivait plus à parler, trop de sensations se bousculaient en lui. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en accord avec ce que lui disait le démon. Rampa sourit et caressa les fesses de son compagnon tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et en continuant de caresser son sexe. L'ange était au supplice, le démon savait vraiment comment tenter quelqu'un et lui faisait perdre la tête. Rampa accomplit un petit « miracle », ses doigts se retrouvèrent enduit de lubrifiant, ainsi il pourrait préparer Aziraphale correctement. Il l'embrassa et tout en faisant ça entra un doigt en lui. L'ange se tendit légèrement, la sensation n'était pas vraiment agréable à ressentir. Il agrippa la nuque de Rampa et lui rendit son baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur. Rampa sourit contre ses lèvres, il adorait lorsque l'ange devenait un vrai démon lui aussi, même si il n'en avait pas conscience. Rampa commença à faire bouger son doigt, son regard plongé dans celui d'Aziraphale. L'ange ne put soutenir ce regard très longtemps, bientôt il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, c'était vraiment trop bon. Rampa trouvait adorable les joues rosies par le plaisir qu'affichait son amant. Il ajouta bientôt un deuxième doigt, l'ange était très réceptif. Au bout d'un moment ce fut Aziraphale qui lança :

-Je suis prêt, viens !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui !

Rampa n'insista pas, il ne voulait pas que l'ardeur de son compagnon ne retombe à cause de justifications inutiles. Il se positionna donc et entra en lui. L'avantage d'être des entités surnaturelles était qu'ils ne pouvaient contracter aucune maladie, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de s'encombrer de choses telles que des préservatifs. Rampa resta immobile une fois qu'il fut dans son amant, ils se regardaient d'un air indéchiffrable, ça faisait des siècles qu'ils attendaient ça. Aziraphale prit le visage de Rampa dans ses mains et le fit se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne :

-J'ai été fou d'attendre si longtemps !

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour nous tu le sais bien.

Rampa sourit et lui rendit son baiser, c'était le meilleur moment de sa vie. L'ange posa une main sur les fesses fermes de son amant :

-Tu peux y aller maintenant.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres l'angelot.

Ils gloussèrent et Rampa donna un coup de reins, coupant leurs rires pour les transformer en un gémissement rauque. Ils n'avaient pas idée d'à quel point c'était agréable, car même si les humains vantaient les mérites du sexe, ils ne l'avaient jamais expérimenté auparavant pour vérifier si c'était vrai. Rampa se mit alors à bouger lentement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Aziraphale passa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux en gémissant, il se rendait compte que le plaisir qu'il avait en mangeant ne pouvait même pas réaliser avec le plaisir qu'il ressentait auprès de Rampa. Il croisa ses jambes autour de la taille du démon pour que celui-ci se retrouve réellement collé à lui. Rampa sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou, il était constamment surpris par les réactions de l'ange, même 6 000 ans après leur première rencontre. Après ça le démon accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements, leur arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus réguliers. Aziraphale prit la main de Rampa posée près de sa tête et entremêla leurs doigts tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Rampa accéléra une dernière fois le rythme, il sentait qu'ils atteignaient presque le point de non retour. En effet Aziraphale gémissait de plus en plus et semblait au bord de l'extase. Rampa atteignit alors un point qui fit crier son amant. Il arqua un sourcil et s'arrêta un instant mais Aziraphale lança le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Rampa je te jure que si tu t'arrêtes maintenant je vais te faire connaître des tortures que tu n'imagines même pas !

Le roux éclata de rire et reprit son mouvement, il adorait quand l'ange s'emportait ainsi. Il s'amusa à taper dans ce fameux point encore et encore. Finalement Aziraphale gémit le nom de son amant lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme. Rampa donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour dans un gémissement rauque. Il resta un moment immobile avant de se retirer et de se laisser tomber à côté de l'ange. Aziraphale se blottit aussitôt contre le torse du démon, caressant distraitement les quelques poils qui s'y trouvaient. L'ange sourit d'un air songeur :

-Lorsqu'on te voit habillé on ne s'imagine pas que tu puisses être aussi musclé.

-C'est parce que je suis grand et sec. En tout cas content que ça te plaise.

Rampa caressait distraitement l'épaule nue de son amant, ils reprenaient tranquillement leur souffle. C'était impensable mais c'était la réalité : un ange et un démon étaient amoureux et ils venaient même de faire l'amour. Aziraphale gloussa :

-Tu imagines si ils apprenaient ça dans nos camps !

-J'en ai rien à foutre, vraiment ! L'important c'est qu'on soit bien non ?

-Si tu as raison, et je peux te dire que je suis incroyablement bien avec toi !

Rampa lui fit un clin d'œil et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Rampa se réveilla un peu plus tard et regarda Aziraphale qui dormait toujours. Le démon sourit tendrement, l'ange avait toujours l'air adorable, mais lorsqu'il était ainsi endormi il avait l'air encore plus innocent. Le roux resta sans bouger, il ne voulait pas réveiller son amant. Il s'autorisa simplement un mouvement pour attraper son portable posé sur sa table de chevet. Il le déverrouilla et prit un selfie, après tout c'était lui qui avait inventé le principe ! Aziraphale demanda sans ouvrir les yeux :

-Que fais-tu ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Je te sens gesticuler depuis tout à l'heure et je sais très bien que tu ne dors plus.

-Euh... en fait je prenais des selfies.

Aziraphale ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air incrédule :

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non pas du tout, regarde.

Le démon fit défiler les photos, il en avait prit plusieurs où il variait chaque fois les pauses. Aziraphale ne put retenir des gloussements :

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et toi tu profites de mon sommeil pour faire ce genre de bêtises ?

-Bah... je voulais pas me lever de peur de te réveiller alors du coup je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu. Car bon, regarder ma Belle au bois dormant personnelle c'est merveilleux mais tu me connais, il faut que je bouge !

-Je sais oui. Bon... tu m'inities à ces selfies ?

Le démon eut un énorme sourire :

-Alors c'est très simple, sur chaque photo il faut faire une tête différente, qu'elle soit drôle, mignonne, moche ou peu importe, mais il faut varier ! On y va ?

-Hum... oui d'accord j'ai compris allons-y !

Aziraphale se serra un peu plus contre le démon et ils commencèrent une petite séance photo improvisée. L'ange s'amusait beaucoup, Rampa était vraiment un homme formidable même si il n'aimait pas qu'on le lui dise. Après ça le couple s'habilla pour partir bruncher, il était tard et Aziraphale mourait de faim. Le démon adorait accompagner son amant au restaurant, car même si lui ne mangeait rien, il appréciait voir à quel point Aziraphale prenait du plaisir à manger de la bonne cuisine. Sans crier gare en plein milieu du repas l'ange lança :

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi l'angelot.

-En fait tu es comme le vin, tu te bonifies avec le temps.

-Venant d'un gourmet comme toi je suis touché par ce compliment !

Rampa lui fit un clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes noires en souriant. Il avait dû attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir enfin vivre ça, mais ça avait valu le coup d'attendre. C'était étrange de dire ça pour un démon, mais Rampa était vraiment heureux à présent, il n'avait plus à faire semblant de détester Aziraphale. Il pouvait l'aimer comme il voulait, faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Et l'ange semblait lui aussi plus serein à présent, il s'accordait enfin le bonheur lui aussi. Définitivement, le couple se disait que 6 000 ans ça n'avait peut-être pas été si terrible, car si ils avaient cédé plus tôt peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été aussi bien que maintenant. Rampa prit la main d'Aziraphale dans la sienne et ils discutèrent pendant que l'ange mangeait son brunch. Cette simplicité était rafraîchissante et le couple comptait bien en profiter. Même si ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple ils allaient se découvrir d'une autre manière, et cela les réjouissait énormément. Cette « mission » était la plus intéressante qu'ils avaient eu en 6 000 ans et ils comptaient bien la réussir.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
